


Interlude

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: "My dream ... there was only one"A reunion in the rain, a continuation, a new beginning.[AkaKuro Week 2018]





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Just dropping by to leave this here~ ❤
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes that are probably somewhere, english isn't my first language

The raindrops fell crashing to the ground and a slight mist was raising in the cold night. Akashi walked at a slow pace with his umbrella open in his hand, stepping into the puddles and dispersing the mist as he passed. He exhaled through his mouth and rubbed his side with his free hand, trying to warm up. He stopped for a moment and looked back to find only the rain falling. He resumed his walk.

He had the sense that someone had been following him for a while and none of the times he had turned around had seen anyone nearby, but he just couldn’t shake off that feeling. He took two steps more and heard it again: like a silent glide in the water that was almost completely hidden by the noise of the rain. He stopped again and this time the sound continued until he could make out the splash of other footsteps on the water approaching him.

Akashi began to think how to turn his umbrella into a deadly weapon against whoever was following him and to consider which would be the safest way to flee quickly without dying slipping.

“Akashi-kun”

The voice took him out of his previous thoughts and directed them to how the hell that person knew his name. Mentally he changed the status of the stranger from "just a simple persecutor" to "possible stalker". Finally he held the umbrella steady with both hands and turned around.

The sky-blue haired boy watching him under an umbrella must have been the same age as him and didn’t look like a stalker at all, but Akashi didn’t let his guard completely down. The other just kept looking at him with impassive eyes, the rain being the only barrier between them. Something in the boy bothered him and he wasn’t sure that it was the overly attentive way he was looking at him… he just felt that something was missing (which was absurd, because it was more like the stranger shouldn’t be there at all). 

Finally, the boy moved a foot slightly and put his free hand in the pocket of his pants.

“Kuroko” he said looking away for a moment before looking into his eyes again.

“Oh” it was all Akashi could say.

Because suddenly he felt a strange uneasiness when he remembered.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

The little boy who used to meet with every day when he was still allowed to walk alone to school, the same one with whom, years later, he began to meet in secret so that his father wouldn’t find out about him. It's not like they were doing anything wrong, he just didn’t want him to destroy the most precious relationship he had back then. Although it was also to hide the fact that they used to hold hands and that, specifically him, behaved as a kind of ‘older brother’ calling him "Tetsuya" in front of everyone just so others understood how close they were. Well, maybe "brother" wasn’t the best description, considering that one time they somehow ended up kissing. 

Several times, actually. 

Akashi's discomfort grew at the thought that he was probably not the only one remembering the things he had done.

But now it was clear to him what he felt was missing. The Kuroko Tetsuya of his memories was continually smiling, he was practically a shadow of joy always beside him. However, the boy in front of him observed him with an expressionless face, barely a hint of curiosity in his eyes. He definitely could see the child of his memories in him, but at the same time he was so different.

It took him a few more seconds to realize that he hadn’t said anything else and noticed how Kuroko was moving his foot slightly again, looking away.

“I'm sorry” he said once he recovered a bit “it's a surprise, I didn’t expect to see you”

“And I thought you would never come back”

Low blow, but fair. So Akashi may or may not had moved out of the city about five years ago without saying anything to Kuroko, he just disappeared one day and didn’t get in touch with him again. It was the best, considering how his father began to interfere in his life at that time, but that didn’t take away the feeling of guilt.

“About that…”

“Your father, I understand”

Akashi looked at him

“How did you know?”

“I’m not blind” he remarked “Not then and not now” he added looking intentionally at the office bag hanging from Akashi’s right shoulder.

The redhead chuckled. Kuroko had always been the observer type and that was one of the many things he liked about him: he understood him without words, it was enough for Kuroko to look at him to know what he was thinking. He sighed. He had forgotten the feeling that someone understood him at that level.

“Yes, I’m not exactly a Shogi player as I said I would be” he replied shaking his bag slightly “but in my defense, you don’t seem to be a giant milkshake either”

A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face, the first Akashi had seen in five years, and he couldn’t help but thinking that boy was still the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

“You remember”

“Of course, when we were ten my best friend confessed to me with total seriousness that his dream was to become a vanilla milkshake. That’s not something you could forget”

“Best friend, huh?” Kuroko muttered while looking into the distance.

The silence settled for a moment between them, only the rain could be heard crashing against their umbrellas.

“… I’m sorry. For disappearing like that” Akashi said bowing and staring at the floor.

A few more seconds passed before he heard the other's steps coming closer and felt a hand take his delicately. He straightened and looked up to find, once again, the smile he had always liked so much.

“You know? I would have loved to turn into a milkshake and all that, but my dream...” Kuroko began to say looking straight into his eyes “My real dream was only one: to always be by your side”

At that moment Akashi realized that, at some point, it had stopped raining and the only drops were slipping from the leaves of the trees. He also swore that a rainbow was forming in the distance and, as cliché as it might sound, he felt the time had stopped in that brief moment where everything around him seemed to shine.

“But you shattered it” he continued, breaking the other's little bubble “so you'll have to amend it. And it won’t be so easy, I'm not that romantic kid anymore”

“Maybe I am” he replied interlacing his fingers with the other’s, and then brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko’s astonished gaze and turned to continue on his way, this time without letting go the hand he held.


End file.
